The present invention relates to a method of reducing eye irritation in cosmetic compositions.
Cosmetics, such as facial moisturizing creams and lotions, sunscreen compositions, and shampoos are often applied near the eye. These compositions can come into contact with the eye either during application, following subsequent rubbing of around the eye, or as a result of perspiration. As the eye only has an epithelial barrier, it is more sensitive to cosmetic compositions than the skin, which possesses both a stratum corneum and epidermal barrier layers. Thus, compositions that are otherwise non-irritating to the skin can often irritate, e.g., sting, the eye.
The present invention relates to a method of reducing eye irritation in cosmetic compositions by adding mineral water, e.g., in place of some or all of the distilled water.
The invention features a method of reducing eye irritation such eye redness (e.g., the appearance of blood vessles in the eye) or eye sting (e.g., pain in the eye), caused by a cosmetic composition, comprising incorporating a reducing amount of mineral water into the cosmetic composition. In one embodiment, the method reduces the eye irritation, sting, or redness of the composition by at least about 5% such as at least about 20%.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the invention and from the claims
It is believed that one skilled in the art can, based upon the description herein, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. The following specific embodiments are to be construed as merely illustrative, and not limitative of the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever.
Unless defined otherwise, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention belongs. Also, all publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a method of reducing eye irritation caused by a cosmetic composition comprising incorporating mineral water into said cosmetic composition.
What is meant by mineral water is water having mineralization (i.e., the sum of the concentrations of anions and cations present in the water) of at least about 200 mg/L (e.g., at least about 300 mg/L such from about 400 mg/L to about 1000 mg/L). Examples of such anions and cations include, but are not limited to, calcium, magnesium, bicarbonates, sulfates, potassium, sodium, chlorides, nitrates, phosphates, lithium, manganese, sulfites, fluoride, and iodide. In one embodiment, the mineral water has at least about 5 mg/L, e.g., at least about 10 mg/L, of magnesium and at least about 10 mg/L of calcium, e.g., at least about 20 mg/L.
The mineral water may be a naturally mineralized water, e.g., a mineral water suitable for consumption, or a thermal spring water, which is often not consumable. Examples of mineral water include, but are not limited to, eau dxe2x80x2Evian (Evian Eau Minerale Naturelle or Evian(copyright) Natural Spring Water referred herein as Evian(copyright) Mineral Water), eau Volvic, and eaux de Vittel (e.g., Grande Spring or Hepar Spring). Examples of thermal spring waters include eau de la Bourboule, eau dxe2x80x2Enghien-les-bains, eau dxe2x80x2Allevard-les-bains, eau de Digne, eau des Maizieres, eau de Nyrac-les-bains, eau de Lons le Saunier, Eaux Bonnes, eau de Rochefort, eau de Saint Christau, eau des Fumades, eau de Tereau de. Vittel, eaux du bassin de Vichy, eau dxe2x80x2Uriage, eau dxe2x80x2Avene, and eau de la Roche Posay.
In one embodiment, the mineral water comprises (a) from about 30 mg/L to about 150 mg/L of calcium; (b) from about 10 mg/L to about 50 mg/L of magnesium; (c) from about 150 mg/L to about 700 mg/L of bicarbonates; (d) from about 0.1 mg/L to about 5 mg/L of potassium; (e) from about 1 to about 20 mg/L of sulfates; (f) from about 1 to about 10 mg/L of sodium; (g) from about 1 mg/L to about 10 mg/L of chlorides; and (h) from about 1 mg/L to about 10 mg/L of nitrates.
In one embodiment, the mineral water is Evian(copyright) Mineral Water that comprises: (a) about 78 mg/L of calcium; (b) about 24 mg/L of magnesium, (c) about 357 mg/L of bicarbonates; (d) about 1 mg/L of potassium; (e) about 10 mg/L of) sulfates; (f) about 5 mg/L of sodium, (g) about 4 mg/L of chlorides; and (h) from about 1 to about 4 mg/L nitrates.
What is meant by a reducing amount of mineral water is an amount capable of reducing the undesired effect of the composition (e.g., eye irritation, redness, or a sting). In one embodiment, the composition comprises at least about 1%, by weight, of mineral water, e.g. about 10% to about 99%, by weight, of mineral water.
The compositions of the present invention may further comprise one or more of the following compounds: creatine, carnitine, or pyruvic acid, or a cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof. What is meant by cosmetically acceptable salt or ester is one that does not eliminate the therapeutic benefit of the compound (e.g., its hydrating, nourishing, metabolic enhancing properties). Examples of cosmetically acceptable salts, include, but are not limited to, those with cosmetically acceptable organic acids (e.g., acetic, lactic, maleic, citric, malic, ascorbic, succinic, benzoic, methesulfonic, toluenesulfonic, or pamoic acid), as well as polymeric acids (e.g., tannic or carboxymethyl cellulose) and salts with inorganic acids such as a hydrohalic acid (e.g., hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, or phosphoric acid). Examples of cosmetically acceptable esters include, but are not limited to, C2-C6 alkyl esters such as methyl esters and ethyl esters. Examples of such compounds include, but are not limited to, creatine monohydrate, creatine hemisulfate, D-carnitine, L-carnitine, L-carnitine hydrochloride, sodium pyruvate, and pyruvic acid methyl ester. As used herein, if the stereochemistry of the compound is not indicated, then the compound includes all stereoisomers, if any.
The amount of carnitine or a cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof, creatine or a cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof, or pyruvic acid or a cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof, in the composition varies (e.g., depending on the intended use or the form of the composition) being administered and will typically be present in the composition in an amount from about 0.001% to about 10%, by weight, of the topically applied composition, e.g., from about 0.01% to about 5%, by weight, such as from about 0.01% to about 1%, by weight, of such carnitine, creatine, pyruvic acid or cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof.
In one embodiment, the method further comprises administering (e.g., in a composition) another cosmetically active agent. What is meant by a xe2x80x9ccosmetically active agentxe2x80x9d is a compound that has a cosmetic or therapeutic effect on the skin, e.g., agents to treat wrinkles, acne, or to lighten the skin. In one embodiment, the agent is selected from, but not limited to the group consisting of hydroxy acids, benzoyl peroxide, sulfur resorcinol, ascorbic acid, D-panthenol, hydroquinone, sunscreen agents, anti-inflammatory agents, skin lightening agents, antimicrobial and antifungal agents, estrogens, 2-dimethylaminoethanol, lipoic acid, amino acids such a proline and tyrosine, lactobionic acid, acetyl-coenzyme A, niacin, riboflavin, thiamin, ribose, electron transporters such as NADH and FADH2, botanical extracts such as aloe vera and soy, and derivatives and mixtures thereof. The cosmetically active agent will typically be present in the composition of the invention in an amount of from about 0.001% to about 20% by weight of the composition, e.g., about 0.01% to about 10% such as about 0.1% to about 5%.
Examples of hydroxy acids include, but are not limited, to (i) alpha-hydroxy acids such as glycolic acid, lactic acid, malic acid, citric acid, and tartaric acid, (ii) beta-hydroxy acids such as salicylic acid, and/or (iii) polyhydroxy acids. See, e.g., European Patent Application No. 273,202.
Examples of derivatives of ascorbic acid include, but are not limited to, ascorbyl palmitate, magnesium ascorbyl phosphate, sodium ascorbyl phosphate, zinc ascorbyl phosphate, ascorbyl glucoside, sodium ascorbate, and ascorbyl polypeptide. An example of a derivative of hydroquinone includes, but is not limited to, arbutin.
The method of the present invention can be practiced by topically administering to a mammal, e.g., by the direct laying on the skin or hair of a human, a composition contains the mineral water. The compositions (e.g., cosmetic compositions) useful in the subject invention involve formulations suitable for topical application to mammalian skin, the formulation comprising (i) mineral water, (ii) optionally, a safe and effective amount of the creatine, carnitine, or pyruvic acid, or a cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof or another cosmetically active agent(s), and (iii) optionally, a cosmetically-acceptable topical carrier. The term xe2x80x9ccosmetically-acceptable topical carrierxe2x80x9d refers to a carrier for topical use that is capable of having the mineral water and any other agents dispersed or dissolved therein, and possessing acceptable safety properties. In one embodiment, the cosmetically-acceptable carrier comprises mineral water (e.g., an emulsion where the aqueous phase comprises mineral water or a mineral water based cleanser or spray).
The topical compositions useful in the present invention may be used for a variety of cosmetic uses, including, but not limited to, treating, cleansing, beautifying, or covering the skin or hair of a human. The compositions, thus, may be made into a wide variety of product types. These include, but are not limited to cleansers (e.g., facial scrubs), shampoos, lotions, creams, gels, sticks, sprays, ointments, pastes, mousses, shampoos, cosmetics, and dermal patches. Examples include lip balms, moisturizing and sunscreen lotions/creams, skin cleansing compositions, and body mists. These products may comprise several types of carrier systems including, but not limited to single phase solutions (e.g., water/mineral water or oil based solutions), emulsions, and gels.
The topical compositions useful in the present invention formulated as solutions typically include a cosmetically acceptable aqueous (e.g., mineral water) and/or organic carriers (e.g., from about 80% to about 99.99%, by weight of the composition, such as from about 90% to about 99%, by weight of the composition, of an acceptable aqueous or organic solvent). Examples of suitable organic solvents include: propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol (200-600), polypropylene glycol (425-2025), glycerol, 1,2,4-butanetriol, sorbitol esters, 1,2,6-hexanetriol, ethanol, isopropanol, butanetriol, sorbitol esters, 1,2,6-hexanetriol, butanediol, and mixtures thereof.
If the topical solution useful in the present invention are formulated as an aerosol and applied to the skin as a spray-on, a propellant is added to a solution composition. Examples of propellants useful herein include, but are not limited to, chlorinated, fluorinated, and chloro-fluorinated lower molecular weight hydrocarbons. Other propellants useful herein can be found in Sagafin, Cosmetics Science and Technology, 2nd Edition, Vol. 2, pp. 443-65 (1972) (hereinafter xe2x80x9cSagafinxe2x80x9d) and the ICI Handbook pp. 1655.
A lotion can be made from a solution carrier system. Lotions typically comprise from about 1% to about 20% by weight of the composition (e.g., from about 5% to about 10%) of an emollient(s) and from about 50% to about 90% by weight of the composition (e.g., from about 60% to about 80%) of water (e.g., mineral water).
Another type of product that may be formulated from a solution carrier system is a cream. A cream typically comprises from about 5% to about 50% by weight of the composition (e.g., from about 10% to about 20%) of an emollient(s) and from about 45% to about 85% by weight of the composition (e.g., from about 50% to about 75%) of water (e.g., mineral water).
Yet another type of product that may be formulated from a solution carrier system is an ointment. An ointment may comprise a simple base of animal or vegetable oils or semi-solid hydrocarbons. Ointments may also comprise absorption ointment bases that absorb water to form emulsions. Ointment carriers may also be water-soluble. An ointment may comprise from about 1% to about 20% by weight of the composition of an emollient(s) plus from about 0.1% to about 2% by weight of the composition of a thickening agent(s). A more complete disclosure of thickening agents or viscosity increasing agents useful herein can be found in Sagafin pp. 72-73 and the ICI Handbook pp. 1693-97.
If the carrier is formulated as an emulsion (e.g., an oil-in-water, silicone-in-water, water-in-oil, or water-in-silicone emulsion), from about 1% to about 10% by weight of the composition (e.g., from about 2% to about 5%) of the carrier system may comprise an emulsifier(s). Emulsifiers may be nonionic, anionic, cationic, or zwitterionic. Suitable emulsifiers are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,560, U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,769, McCutcheon""s Detergents and Emulsifiers, North American Edition, pp. 317-24 (1986), and the ICI Handbook, pp.1673-86.
Lotions and creams can also be formulated as emulsions. Typically, such emulsions may comprise from 0.5% to about 5% by weight of the composition of an emulsifier(s). Creams may typically comprise from about 1% to about 20% by weight of the composition (e.g., from about 5% to about 10%) of an emollient(s); from about 20% to about 80% by weight of the composition (e.g., from 30% to about 70%) of water (e.g., mineral water); and from about 1% to about 10% by weight of the composition (e.g., from about 2% to about 5%) of an emulsifier(s).
Two phase emulsion skin care preparations, such as lotions and creams, of the oil-in-water type and water-in-oil type are well-known in the cosmetic art and are useful in the subject invention. Triphase emulsion compositions, such as the water-in-oil-in-water type, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,105, are also useful in the subject invention. In general, such triphase emulsions contain water, emollients, and emulsifiers as essential ingredients. Triple emulsion carrier systems comprising an oil-in-water-in-silicone fluid emulsion composition, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,764, may also be useful in the subject invention.
The methods of the present invention may also comprise administering a composition containing one or more of the following: antioxidants (e.g., ascorbic acid, tocopherols, polyphenols, tocotrienols, BHA, and BHT), chelating agents (e.g., EDTA), and preservatives (e.g., parabens). Examples of suitable antioxidants, preservatives, and chelating agents are listed in pp. 1612-13, 1626, and 1654-55 of the ICI Handbook. In addition, the topical compositions useful herein can contain conventional cosmetic adjuvants, such as dyes, opacifiers (e.g., titanium dioxide), pigments, and fragrances.
The compositions and cosmetic formulations for use in the methods of the present invention may be prepared using methodology that is well known by an artisan of ordinary skill. The following is a description of the testing and manufacturing of cosmetic compositions of the present invention.